Time Dosent Stop Me
by Lsknight
Summary: Description is first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Time Doesn't Stop Me**

 **I don't own Mass effect or any of its characters, I own only the oc's, no matter how much I want to own them….**

Description : Time….time is a constant, it's the one thing every living creature is effected by, time kills, time heals and time changes us all physically and mentally, time is a concept all creatures have, some creatures time is longer than others, asari and krogen for example, others are short like the salarians, I talk of this for everyone knows that eventually there time runs out, except for me, my name is Simon Forge and this is my story.

Chapter 1 My beginning

Form what I recall of my earliest memories, is pain lots and lots of pain, strange creatures I've never seen before panicking form what I can tell then fire and more pain after which I blacked out, when I woke up I was laying flat on my back, covered in ash sitting up I was surrounded by what I would later discover to be the wreckage of a space ship naked with corpse of the creatures around me, standing up I panicked, and I ran, I ran for days on days, till I finally couldn't anymore, when I stopped I came across ape like creatures, they attack and I ran again, about 4 days later I made a home in a cave, out the reach of those creatures below and was left allow to life.

 _1.5 million years later_

It was 10 years after I made my home that I noticed I was different from the creatures below, when they got hurt they didn't heal sometimes they died, when I got hurt it healed, instantly no damage some pain but it was dulled, determent to try and understand why I returned to the sight of my awakening only to fine it partly sunk in to the earth, I spent months digging out all I could, but all I got was some shiny rocks which I found to be metal later and cloth which I used to cover myself as it became cold, with nothing to answer my questions I returned to my cave and watched the world go by, the sun rose and set many times, and my curiosity only grew, as the lizard creatures died from a sky rock and fire, the ape like creatures survived and changed become smarter more adapted to the world around them, but I never changed, ever died and my mind only continued to wounder.

Years went by and I never changed, but everything else did the apes creatures changed till they looked like me, so I was like them, but why was I still hear, only two things survived time with me, the metal from the ship I shaped in to a dagger, and crystal, the 'humans' as they started calling themselves make towns and cities, languages and more but I never changed but I did learn, I could pick up others cultures like second nature, time was always my ally as I never aged, never died, about the time the Egyptians constructed the first pyramids I started recording my days writing journals after I finished the 10th one I realized I would need a place of my own, so I acquired enoth currency to afford a home, this was also the time i was first accused of being a demon my the church of Christianity, they tried to kill me, sent the greatest knights after me, but as I said before time was MY ally and I had used it well, it takes 10,000 hours to master a skill, I had spent a lot longer mastering different weapons and fighting styles, they stood no chance, so I moved every 40 years to stay out the spot light, that was until the day I truly started getting answers.

 _1840, July 4, England, a town on the coast_

I had been going by the Name Simon Forge for 20 years now, I lived on the coast about 10 miles from the closest town, I had just started my newest journal and was sitting outside watching the sun rise, I was a well-built male about 6'6 foot tall with long dull black hair I had in a ponytail, with sharp emerald green eyes, and a slightly long stubble beard, in all my time on the planet I had been many things, a solider, a monk, a empire, a king, a champion, a scientist, a teacher, a lover and even a father, but in all that time I had got a rough idea of what happened to me, some creature not of this planet had taken me and changed me on a level humans had no name for the closest was DNA I believe, but I sighed it would take time but more answers would come to me as the world around me changed, time…time was always a funny thing something I was determined to keep track of, putting my journal in my coat pocket I took put my pocket watch it was 5.30 am time for my walk, picking up my oak smooth walking stick I left my home and started treading, the path i have taken for 5 years now, down to a little out of the way beach I kept fishing equipment at, no one know the path but me I had planned on taking a lovely girl from the village down there tomorrow, sally a sweet red head who was to innocent for the world around her I hope she never learns how dark the world could truly be, as I made my way down the path I couldn't help but notice, the breeze pick up and a strange humming noise start, something was getting closer to me looking up i just managed to see a strange metallic vesical appear as it headed for the beach, I stood wide it was flying or crashing like the vesical I landed back on earth in so long ago, I bolted after it running down the path till I reached the corner, slowly I sneaked along the last of the path till the beach was visible below me, the metal vesical ahead, the closet thing it resembled was a ship of the sea….a sky ship then? More and more interesting, the back opened like a hatch and out stepped 10 creature I had never seen before all wearing what I assume to be armer, there built was thin and rather stream lined, their eyes and skin that or a amphibian, they started talking in a language I couldn't understand as one pointed to a another and then that one started heading towards my location holding up some kind of metal long container, I could just make out what looked like a trigger, a cross bow maybe? Or one of those guns the flint locks, quickly i hide in a out cropping in the path as the creature got closer, step by step when it was a short distance away I exited the out cropping my hands in the air, trying to seem non hostile, the creature quickly aimed it what I assume to be gun at me and started talking in to its arm, which I noticed to have a strange glowing construct around it.

"who are you? What are you?" I asked it didn't reply clearly not knowing what I was trying to say, I tried again in other languages still nothing till the creature gestured with its gun down the path, I pointed to myself then down the path towards its ship, it seemed to understand I was asking it is was telling me to get moving down the path it nodded before repeating the action and I started walking the creature behind me, till we reached the others, 3 there working around there ship it must have been damaged, it was a big as a large merchant ship if not bigger, two of the creatures stayed in front of me there guns trained, why the other 5 stood around talking to each other arguing by the looks of it, I just listened waiting like so many times before when someone spoke in a language I didn't know it started to become like words I knew, translating in my brain as I catalogued its different letters and words till I could understand it fully. " then its decided we will take this creature with us to understand these hu-mans and see if there are worth uplifting to add to salarian might" there was a couple things I got from that the first there name, the second that I was about to be taken again, I had no intention of becoming another person's toy to experiment on, slowly I reached for my walking stick turning the grip clockwise, one of the salarians noticed my change in stance and must have realized it had become aggressive because the next word he said would sadly come too late for this group of invaders. "um sir….i think he understood that" in one go all 10 salarians turned to face me as I pulled a dagger form my walking the stick the same dagger I shaped so long ago with the purple like metal, I managed to drive the dagger in to the chest of one of the salarians before all of them opened fire on me with their guns each shot hitting me with a energy like blast, they did this for a couple minutes till stopping, I fell on me back bleeding but slowly healing, the leader walked towards me slowly gun still aimed, his mistake as I jumped to me feet and slit his exposed throat, and pulled his body in front of me as a shield, grabbing the salarians gun from its still twitching hand I pushed down on the trigger and sure enoth fired the same energy back at them killing them one by one till none remained, so here I was surrounded by alien body's, covered in blood some mine, and from what I could tell a working ship, I couldn't help but smile as I know the next step in my existence was going to be a existing one.

 **Thank you for reading, this is the start of an idea I had when I first started reading mass effect fanfiction, I'm hoping to do it justice and am always open to your feedback, good and bad so please review, Shout out to my friend SurvivorDude120 for beta reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own Mass effect or any of its characters, I own only the oc's, no matter how much I want to own them….**

Chapter 2 : My world got much bigger

 _1845, September 15, just outside the earth's orbit_

Five years ago the Salarian team crashed on my planet and planned to take me against my will, they have long since they have been dead and cremated, there ship, the credits, there gear where now mine and I have been learning, there ship had a VI virtual intelligence, it took a little while about 3 months but I managed to get the VI to register the ship's owner as me, since then I've accessed a thing called the extranet basically an extensive library with a lot of history and information on it and boy have I used it, learning everything I could about the universe and how to fly this space ship, the problem I seem to be having is the gear, I have one of the Salarians Omni-tools, but there armour is to slim and small for me, so I'm currently reading about armour care and modification hoping to get at least a helmet to hide my face so I can actually go and explore the rest of the universe.

The ship had crates with some of my more personal items I couldn't leave behind, the rest I had to leave or burn in this case, I set my house on fire after I got what I needed from it, I was leaving this planet and needed to cover my tracks as I have so many times before over the years.

With a sigh I look out the window and look down at earth, it was truly beautiful from up here but kind of saddening that no one down there would be about to see what I was for a long long time, heck from the technology on this ship I could jump humanity ahead by a huge lot… but they were not ready, they killed each other over petty things and had murdered each other because of small differences, If I give them this power they would spread across the universe like a plague, like the Krogan after they rebelled, so for now, this technology stays out of their hands, I on the other hand have a lot of reading to do.

 _1846, February 5, mass effect slip stream_

Sitting in the pilot seat I let the ships VI make the adjustments as we headed towards are destination I had dismantled the salarian helmets and managed to put together a mask helmet it covered my hole head the helmet was pitch black with a couple silver lines going down the back of it, the face was just two glowing round hole of the glass like substance the helmets used for a interface I think, I was surprised at how quickly I was adapting to this new technology but I summed it up like I did the other things that happened in my life, what even the old aliens did to me must have made my brain adapt to the new information faster then I should, I was going to complain, it was helping me after all, anyway the helmet also had a voice modulator so people wouldn't be able to figure out what race was under my helmet.

After reading a good chunk of information on the citadel and its races and its space, from what I gathered if I went there id be flagged basically instantly as a new species in a stolen salarian ship and once again become some experiment for someone, so I was heading for the terminus system, basically the wild west of space at the moment, I could make money doing jobs, I'm not above being a hired fighter or smuggler, with the translator on the Omni-tool and the one apparently in my head the language barrier was non-existence, which meant I would have no problem selling all the extra armour from the salarians which brings me to my current problem selling stolen property, so I was heading for the one place that would probably have people who would buy the stuff, omega basically from the descriptions I've been getting off the extranet is like Tortuga in space its where all crime happens a lot and gangs rule the station, the biggest ruler was a Krogan warlord known as Krarax Titack **(I've looked around and can't find his real name so this is a fake one I've made up, if anyone knows the real one feel free to tell me)** he seemed to be the stations main power player and basically had the hole station under his control, with luck I wouldn't even be a bug to him, just another person passing through.

As the ship exited the slip stream I got my first look at omega it was like someone tried to build a city on a mountain, the station was built around a giant meteorite and glowed a Omanis red colour with a couple other colours flashing around, ignoring the lights I had the VI head towards a docking area and walking to the back of the ship I had a couple sets of armour put in a case and turned my Omni-tool on to activate the voice modulator "Vi lock the ship down after I leave, I don't want anyone getting in my new ship while I'm not here" yes the VI was called Vi.

"of course sir, enjoy your day" Vi replied as we landed, I slipped my trusty dagger in my belt and one of the rifles on my back as I picked up the case and the door opened and I took my first steps on to omega for the first time.

 _1850, March 6, A back ally in omega_

4 years in omega, 4 years in outer space taught me one thing, learn to fight fast or die quickly or it would have if I could die, I was now dressed in a standard black armour with my helmet in place, and was leaning against a wall waiting for someone to walk passed, Krarax top lieutenant had suspected someone was stealing from his boss, selling weapons that were meant to be shipped off omega and sold all over the terminus system and keeping the money to himself, I had made a name for myself as someone who gets the job people just know me as Forge I don't mind though.

Any way I look over as a Batarian flanked by a couple of Vorcher….dear god there ugly mother fuckers…anyway the Batarian has a case so he has to the traitor all he knows is I'm just a buyer "your late" I say my distorted voice making me seem more intimidating then I originally intended "there was a delay with shipment but it will be worth it, as promised only the best, strait from under the big lugs own products" the Batarian said opening the case showing the newest shotgun mods, with his admittance recorded on my helmet camera I drew my pistol before he could say the price and shot the Vorcher in the head with explosive rounds the Batarian had turn to run, with a slight chuckle I gave chase catching up very quickly and punching him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground, I pulled out some steel wire and rapped his hands together picking up the case and pulling him to his feet "nothing personal but you robbed the wrong Krogan" I say as I call Ralle the lieutenant who recruited me for the job "Ralle got your traitor and your bosses property" I could almost feel the smug smirk the lieutenant was likely sporting right now "good, boss wants to deal with him personally as a example to others, bring him to after life" with that he hung up on me and I just sighed, that guy was a freaking jackass.

It didn't take long for me to half drag the Batarian to after life I could see the lieutenant waiting at the entrance with two Turians who came over and took over dragging the traitor in to the club Ralle looked to me and motioned for me to follow him "come on, the boss wants to talk to you as well" I just nodded as I passed him the case with the mods in, and entered after life, the club was more of a place where Krarax's bissness partners and men would come, there where tables all over with Asari acting like waitresses and erotic dances all over, there wasn't any music, on this level anyway, the level down was a more night club like place with lauded music and flashing lights.

Suddenly the body of the Batarian traitor came flying from a raised platform at the back end of the room and landed in front of us, his chest was crushed and face was froze in a look of pure pain, poor prick still should have known not to mess with the person who was basically the king of omega.

Looking up at the razed platform I could see a Krogan dusting his hands off as he looked down at me and his lutenant a smirk in place and he turned his back to us. 'so that was sending a message then, but to everyone else, or me?' I wondered, as he lutenant pushed my shoulder slightly as if to say get moving seeing no reason to argue I did, and headed up to the platform.

Krarax's was sat on the top a Twisted Great throne a Asari slave on her knees by his side like an obedient dog, poor girl but nothing I could do right now, so I turned my attention to the Krogan who was eyeing me up trying to get a feel of me. "So you're the hunter who has been making a name for himself on my station, when my lutentant said you were good, I didn't believe him, I've had 10 other mercenary trying to track that traitor down, non-came even close till you". His voice was deep like you would expect from a Krogan.

Folding my arms behind my back I made sure my voice was flat and emotionless before I responded "I make a rule of getting a job done when I take it, its bad bissness to fail a job from a client such as you"

Krarax's chuckled a bit the smirk in place as he stood up and walked till he was basically right in front of me "good I need a man who can work as you can, you have no back ground, I've checked your arrival on my station was the first appearance of you in the galaxy, and that was been noticed, ill be blunt with you I want you on my team before one of my enemy's decides to use you against me, what would it take to recruit you"

If he's being blunt it must have meant someone was putting feelers out about me already to take him down, interesting "I'm freelance always will be, I'm sure you understand that however, if you provide me with a private booth that can't been looked in on from the outside, first dib's on any bounty that comes through or jobs you have and never try to have one your goons to look under my helmet, I won't ever take a job to take you out"

There was silence as the guards and Asari slave looked at me like I had grown a second head to dare basically order the king of omega around, but I was confident Krogan respect strength and if he was being blunt he was low on options, this way I kept my freedom and he got an extra gun on his side of any wars that might happen, Krarax's seemed to agree and he started chuckling before turning to his throne and sitting down "I've killed men for less than ordering me around, but I got a feeling your worth it you got the smell of a man who isn't afraid to die and that can be a danger man to have as a enemy, very well then, I agree to your terms betray me and I'll have you spaced"

And so my time on Omega continued a bit more comftable, for the time being anyway.


End file.
